topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Sleipmon
Name: Sleipmon/Kentaurosmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically genderless, treated as male Age: Unknown, likely thousands of years old Classification: Mega-level Holy Knight Digimon, Member of the Royal Knights. Threat level: Mobius Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Master Archer and Close-Quarters Combatant, Acausality, Healing, Slight Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Resurrection, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Absolute Zero and Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Can kill Beings with Low-Godly Regeneration, Power Nullification, Self Information Manipulationand Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Fire Manipulation, Metal Manipulation (Can create and fire condensed balls of heavy metal at his foes), Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Debuffing, Flight, Atomic Destruction, Mind Control, Duplication, Soul Purification (Can purify evil souls ans lead them to holiness), Afterimage Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Physical strength: At least Multiversal+ (Kept the Digital World and the Human World apart along with several other Royal Knights, traded blows with other enemies on his level) || At least Multiversal+ || At least Multiversal+ Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Managed to freeze Gallantmon solid. Should be comparable to Lilithmon) || At least Multiverse level+ (Far superior to his base form) || At least Multiverse level+ (Fought on equal grounds against Takumi, should be comparable to the other Royal Knights) Speed: Immeasurable ( All the Royal Knights are able to traverse through space time and move within areas that exist beyond space time, The second fastest Royal Knight) || Immeasurable (Is so fast that he can attack dozens of times before Takumi's team, which participated in the final battle against the Mother Eater in higher-dimensional space, could properly retaliate, UlforceVeedramon was needed to match him) Durability: At least Multiverse level+ (Tanked attacks from Gallantmon, wears Red Digizoid armor, which is known for its phenomenal defensive abilities even amongst other forms of the metal) || At least Multiverse level+ || At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely High (Can endure extended battles with top-tier Royal Knights like Gallantmon, managing to tank his attacks long enough to freeze them both in ice to take the latter out of the right) Range: Extended melee range normally, Planetary with projectiles Standard Equipment: His sacred crossbow, Múspellsheimr, his sacred shield, Niflheimr Intelligence: As a member of the Royal Knights, Sleipmon is a master combatant, engaging with several of the stronger members of the group in combat on even ground in both close and long-range combat. He is particularly skilled at the latter, attacking targets at distance with the powerful bolts from Múspellsheimr and restraining them with the blizzards generated from Niflheimr. He is also the guardian of essential program data that forms the basis for the creation of Digimon, scouting and guarding vast expanses of land at a time. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bifröst: Fires incandescent arrows of light from Múspellsheimr. * Odin's Breath: Uses Niflheimr to lower the temperature of its climate and generate a blizzard. This move can put the foe to sleep. * Tactic Smear: Jumps high into the air and kicks the opponent with its hooves. * Atomic Blaster: Fires beams from its chest-mounted cannons that destroy the enemy at the atomic level. * Power Null: A thought that nullifies the opponent's abilities. Sleipmon X * Surtr Brander: Fires arrows of light enveloped in hellfire, burning all to cinders from its Ultimate-Battle-Crossbow Einherjar Category:Digimon Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Male Category:Weapons user Category:Light attribute Category:Axe user Category:Explosives user Category:Threat level Mobius